Tequila Sunrise
by buffy-the-tequila-drinker
Summary: Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Cordelia go on a vacation at a Ski Resort after extreme boredom they get to drinking Tequila and get drunk. And so the games begin


Tequila Sunrise  
By: Nakay Minor Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Cordelia go on a vacation at a Ski Resort after extreme boredom they get to drinking Tequila and get drunk. And so the games begin! Rated R Pairings: B/S C/A A/S I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel and I do not own the Idea of the story its by Dragonfire  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked out to Spike's car putting her bags inside his trunk " But Buffy.its not right! I wanna go! I can never go! And you leave me here with..her!!" Dawn whined pointing at Anya. Buffy sigh again and turned around facing the younger Summers' " Dawn.we've been threw this already. You can't go..it's a vacation..where you take a break from hard things. Like slaying..NOT school. And don't worry Anya and Xander are harmless. Just when they get horny.which they will. Just go outside. And take a stake!" Before Dawn could say another word Buffy hopped into the car with Spike " Bye Niblit." Spike said and started the car down the road.  
  
~*meanwhile in L.A.*~ " ANGEL!!!" Cordelia yelled from outside his office door " Hurry up! I wanna get there before Buffy and Spike do! I want the best bedroom." Angel nodded at her and went back to his phone conversation "yes I know. Baby I'll miss you too..yes I'll be at the next Gay Vampires meeting. I love you to my love. Until I get back. Bye." Angel placed the phone down and got up. They were meeting Buffy and Spike at a Ski Resort. He was paying of course. He made his way out side and got inside the limo with Cordelia " God Angel about time you got here..you take forever talking to those girlfriends of yours!" Angel let out a lil laugh.if you only knew. He thought to himself.  
  
~*Ski Resort*~ Spike pulled up to the cabin at the Ski Resort and looked over at Buffy " well.here we are. All alone.Nancy Boy and Queen C haven't got here yet." " and your point is?" Buffy asked looking at him. Spike gave her a smile and said " wot I'm sayin' love is there is a can of whip cream back there with your name on it." Buffy giggled and got the can out. She unzipped Spike's pants and sprayed some whip cream " come get me pet!" Spike said as Buffy went down on him. After a few minutes of Buffy's blowing and Spike moaning Angel tapped on the window "Well Buffy.William. Nice to see your making your self's at home." Buffy looked up and smiled at him and Cordy with white cream and 'other things' on her lips. "Ew.Buffy..nasty. its much better with chocolate syrup." Cordy snorted and walked inside the cabin. Angel glanced down them. The site of Spike moaning turned him on.  
  
~*few minutes later*~ Buffy walked into the living room just in her PJ's. "love.those things are stupid." Spike said looking her up and down. Buffy snorted and walked past him into the kitchen where Cordelia was. "Hey Buffy.those PJ's are cute. I love the lil frogies!" "Thank you Cordy. At least some of us have good taste" Buffy said glaring at Spike. Angel walked in a eyed Spike, he licked his lips. Buffy saw this. " Ew Cordy.is Angel.gay?" she whispered to Cordelia. Cordy snorted and flung her hair over her shoulder " God Buffy..do I look like I know? Just chill, you CAN'T have him. He's over you. He's moved on to better things." And with that she walked out of the kitchen, not knowing that the better things were quite wrong. Buffy sighed and walked back to her and Spike's room. "where is it."she said looking for something. She unzipped one of Spike's bags. She gasped as she saw two bottles. One of Tequila and one of Rum. "SPIKE!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A MEANIE!!" Buffy screamed running down the hall with the bottles in her arms. Everyone looked up as Buffy screamed. " yes Spike.you naughty boy!" Angel said walking over to Buffy. Spike just stared at him "ooh lord..don't tell me you plan on drinking my stuff!!" he moaned as he watched Buffy, Cordy, and Angel go after his drinks " bloody shame" he mumbled. Cordy gulped down a shot " come on guys..lets have a drinking contest!" Buffy laughed and Angel nodded "Alright then.if we must drink my stuff then this is the best way. Lets mix them, its call a Boy Scout!" Angel looked at him "Why's it called a Boy Scout?" Spike sighed and mixed the drinks " bloody 'ell..i don't know" he said and they set the glasses and bottles up. After about 30 minutes they were all drunk. " I NEVER WANTED ANGEL TO BE MY FIRST!!!!" Buffy blurted out for no reason. "Well..I never wanted to be gay and.well here I am!" Angel said and everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Cordy who was very drunk at this time said " yea well.I never wanted Angel.even if I said I did!" Spike laughed " and I never wanted to kill Buffy.the first time I saw her.." Spike was cut of by Angel kissing him. Buffy gasped and Cordelia stared "omg.this is turning me on!" she whispered and Buffy nodded in agreement. Spike pushed Angel away and spit on the floor " Fuck Peaches!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!?!" Angel laughed " ooh Spike I just had to.I always wanted to." Spike pushed him back and they begin growling " ooh.ok this is really making me hot" Buffy said and Cordy nodded " I know!" Spike sighed and walked to his bedroom leaving the girls and gay brood boy to themselves. ~*an hour later*~ Buffy and Cordelia sat on the couch discussing vampire VS. human sex. They thought vamp sex was the best and Angel was sitting across from then reading a Gaelic book on sex. All of a sudden they heard Spike yelling from the bed room " what the fuck?" Buffy said walking towards the bedroom and the others followed. They stood there peaking into the doorway and saw Spike having a argument with a teddy bear. " bloody 'ell. Don't look at me like that! What? No I didn't say I hated you its just.I never had one when I was a lil boy!" he flung the bear across the room and started crying. Buffy bit her lip and and walked over to him "shh.Spike its alright" she hugged him and he hugged back. "Hey guys! There's a hot tub in here!" Cordy yelled and ran off. "yea Spike.lets go! It will be fun!" they all changed into there swim suits and found out the hot tub was way to small. ~* another hour later.still in the hot tub*~ Angel sighed and closed his eyes " Must stop thinking dirty thoughts. Giles naked. Eww. Xander naked eww Riley naked bigger eww. Riley in awim suit, okay that works" ne said and Cordelia looked at him and said " How is a swim suit worse?" "Trust me. Its not a big difference"Buffy said. After a while Cordy was out, she had her head on Angels shoulder snoring. Angel was back to reading his Gaelic sex book and Spike and Buffy were making out. All still in the hot tub. Buffy took a swig from the Tequila bottle and pasted it to Spike " no thanks love..its almost sun up." Angel put his book down and sighed " yea..a Tequila Sunrise"  
  
THE END 


End file.
